Profitons de la vie
by prunelle05
Summary: Se passe juste après la grande bataille de Poudlard. Que va-t-il se passer si Ron se rend compte que lui et Hermione n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble ? Quelle sera la réaction qu'il aura lorsqu'il sera témoin d'un baiser passionné entre Hermione et Harry, juste après que celui-ci ait mis fin à Voldemort ?


**Profitons de la vie.**

**Résumé :**

Se passe juste après la grande bataille de Poudlard. Que va-t-il se passer si Ron se rend compte que lui et Hermione n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble ? Quelle sera la réaction qu'il aura lorsqu'il sera témoin d'un baiser passionné entre Hermione et Harry, juste après que celui-ci ait mis fin à Voldemort ?

Couple : Bella et Bill.

**Chapitre 1.**

**Point de vue de Ron :**

La lutte de la cour principale du château, de la cour de l'entrée, entre Harry et Voldemort venait de se finir. Tout le monde autour de moi sautait de joie, se donnait des étreintes ou bien conversait avec animation. Quelques exceptions cependant se situaient dans un coin ou dans la Grande Salle occupée à faire leur deuil et à pleurer leur perte. Moi-même, j'avais failli être l'une de ses personnes, j'avais failli perdre mon frère, mais, contre toute attente, et à la dernière seconde, il avait été sauvé par nulle autre que mon meilleur ami.

Meilleur ami… Je ne savais pas si je devais encore le décrire comme ça. Frère… certainement.

Je savais que dernièrement j'avais été un imbécile complet et j'avais pété un câble, mais, en pensant en arrière, je me rendais compte que tous les mots blessants et en colère que j'avais prononcés dans cette tente étaient le fruit de ce médaillon. Je m'en étais rendu compte bien plus tard, mais j'avais été trop fier de retourner dans la tente pour présenter mes excuses. En plus, avec tous les sorts de protections, je ne savais pas où Hermione et Harry étaient vraiment. C'était seulement grâce au Déluminateur que m'avait légué Dumbledore que j'avais pu retrouver leur emplacement, mais il avait fallu que j'attende que l'un d'eux s'éloigne des protections afin que je puisse prendre contact avec eux. J'étais persuadé que Dumbledore avait envisagé que ce genre de choses se produise entre Harry et moi. Il savait quel genre de tempérament nous avions tous les deux.

Hermione, par contre, je ne savais plus comment la qualifier pour être honnête. J'étais à présent encore plus confus depuis que nous nous étions embrassés dans la Chambre des Secrets après la destruction de la coupe. Je ne comprenais plus ce que je devais ressentir à ce propos. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce sujet avant d'agir dessus.

Finalement, après je ne savais combien de temps, j'entrai dans le château dans le but de partir à la recherche d'Harry, mais aussi d'Hermione. Cependant, je n'eus pas à aller très loin puisque je les trouvai près de l'escalier de marbre. Par contre, je ne m'étais pas attendu à voir cela. En effet, Hermione et Harry étaient occupés à s'embrasser de façon très passionnée et désespérée.

_**« Mione… Attends… »**_ Dit subitement Harry en s'écartant du baiser tout en ne m'ayant pas remarqué.

Afin que cela reste ainsi, je me cachai derrière l'une des rares statues de pierre encore debout et j'observai ce qui se passait. Je n'aimais pas espionner, je ne voulais pas le faire, mais je voulais comprendre ce qui se passait parce que là, j'étais confus et perdu quant aux actions d'Hermione. Je voulais dire… C'était elle qui avait initié le baiser après que l'Horcruxe avait été détruit et, maintenant, je la voyais embrassant mon autre meilleur ami. Meilleur ami, que je ne devais pas oublier, était censé être avec ma sœur, même si je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi.

_**« Je pensais - … Qu'en est-il de Ron ? Je pensais que tu l'aimais ? »**_ Demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux tout en ayant ses deux mains tenant en coupe le visage d'Hermione.

_**« Je - … Tout ce temps, je le pensais, mais je ne suis plus très sûr. Je suis désolé, Harry… Je sais que tu es avec Ginny et tout, mais - … En toute honnêteté, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris. »**_ Répondit-elle sincèrement en mettant ses mains sur celles d'Harry.

_**« Tant que tu n'es sûr de rien, il vaudrait mieux que tu réfléchisses à cela en profondeur. Je ne veux pas créer une zizanie avec Ron. Il est mon meilleur ami, même si ces derniers temps notre amitié n'a pas été la plus belle. Je ne veux pas lui faire ça, mais tu devrais lui parler avant de savoir ce que tu veux vraiment. Concernant Ginny… Eh bien… Je lui ai informé que je ne vais pas reprendre notre relation. En plus, elle et Neville se sont rapprochés cette année et je pense qu'ils sont ensemble, mais qu'ils avaient peur de me l'avouer. Je suis aussi perdu que toi… Toutes ces années, je t'ai vu comme ma meilleure amie, mais depuis que je suis parti dans la Forêt Interdite pour confronter Voldemort, je ne sais plus. Il faut - … Il faut que j'y pense. » **_Murmura-t-il.

Subitement, Hermione retira son visage des mains d'Harry puis aussi soudainement, elle le gifla me faisant écarquiller les yeux.

_**« C'est pour être allé dans le but de te sacrifier espèce d'idiot ! Tu imagines ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je t'ai vu inconscient dans les bras d'Hagrid ? Tu imagines ce que devait ressentir ta propre sœur ? George et Fred ont dû la retenir afin qu'elle ne saute pas à la gorge de Voldemort ! »**_ Lui dit-elle avec des larmes plein les yeux pour ensuite lever une nouvelle fois la main, mais Harry attrapa son poignet puis Hermione fondit en larmes tout en frappant sa poitrine avec ses poings.

_**« Je suis désolé… Je n'avais pas le choix. C'était le seul moyen de détruire l'Horcruxe en moi et de veiller que toutes les personnes soient protégées. Je le faisais en toute conscience. Je faisais la même chose que ma mère. »**_ S'expliqua-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras tout en caressant ses cheveux de façon rassurante.

À cette vue, je souris pour moi-même puis je me décidai à leur laisser la liberté de parler de ce dont ils avaient besoin. Je m'étais toujours douté que cette éventualité puisse se produire. Le considérer et en être témoin étaient deux choses différentes.

Avec mes mains dans mes poches, je me retournai et je marchai dans une direction différente d'Harry et Hermione.

Rapidement, je sortis du château tout en évitant de me trouver trop proche de la Grande Salle afin de ne pas être pris en embuscade par ma mère puis je me dirigeai vers le lac, situer dans le sud des terres de Poudlard.

Enfin de compte, j'arrivai sur place et j'allai m'assoir sur l'entendu d'herbe au bord du lac près du vieux chêne. Je commençai alors à jeter des pierres dans l'eau d'un geste mécanique tout en me perdant dans mes pensées et réflexions.

Pendant toutes ces années, j'avais cru aimer Hermione d'une façon romantique, mais après le baiser que nous avions partagés, et étant témoin de la scène la comprenant avec Harry, me faisait me poser des questions.

_Et si je m'étais trompé tout au long ? Et si j'avais pris de l'amitié pour de l'amour ?_

Bon… Il était vrai que je ne pouvais pas dire que je ressentais vraiment le grand amour pour Hermione, mais j'avais quelques sentiments pour elle. Plus je les décortiquais, plus je me rendais compte que ces sentiments étaient que de l'amitié. Je comprenais mieux la raison pour laquelle cela ne m'avait pas fait si mal que ça de voir Harry et Hermione s'embrasser.

_**« J'imagine que tu as vu Hermione et Harry ? »**_ Demanda une voix familière de derrière moi.

Je tournai alors ma tête pour voir Bella se tenant debout avec un petit sourire compatissant. L'instant d'après, elle s'installa sur mon côté droit dans la même position que moi tout en regardant devant elle.

_**« Oui… mais en les voyant, je n'ai rien ressenti. On aurait pu croire que je devienne en colère, surtout après qu'Hermione et moi, nous nous étions embrassés, mais, rien. Les voyants m'a fait me poser des questions à propos de ce que je ressentais réellement vis-à-vis d'Hermione. »**_ Répondis-je honnêtement en jetant une pierre dans l'eau pour ensuite replier mes jambes et poser mes bras dessus tout en tenant ma baguette d'une main.

_**« J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait une probabilité qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble tous les deux, mais je n'ai rien dit parce que je ne voulais pas m'en mêler. Ce n'était pas mes affaires après tout. As-tu trouvé tes réponses ? »**_ S'intéressa-t-elle sans pour autant me pousser à répondre.

C'était l'une de ces choses que j'appréciais avec Bella. Elle ne poussait jamais lorsque nous ne voulions pas parler d'un sujet délicat ou un autre. Elle nous laissait le temps de le faire par nous-mêmes. Elle était une bonne écoute.

_**« Je me suis rendu compte que les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Hermione n'étaient pas ceux que je pensais. J'ai réalisé que c'était juste de l'amitié et, rien d'autre. »**_ Répondis-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil sur le côté tout en l'observant.

Je devais avouer, elle avait changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu avant son départ pour se mettre à l'abri de Voldemort, car elle avait décidé avec Harry, que c'était pour le mieux étant donné que les mangemorts et Voldemort n'auraient pas l'idée qu'ils soient séparés. Elle était donc partie durant le temps qu'Harry, Hermione et moi, nous étions partis à la chasse aux Horcruxes de notre côté. Elle n'avait pas été très heureuse au début, mais elle avait accepté par la suite en comprenant que c'était la meilleure solution.

Bella était semblable à Harry physiquement, du moins. Elle avait la même teinte de cheveux à part que ceux-ci viraient plus vers le brun et qu'ils avaient un reflet rougeâtre. Contrairement à Harry, elle avait les yeux bleu clair presque turquoise et sa peau était un peu plus bronzée que celle de son frère. Elle était également un peu plus grande que son frère et elle avait un corps très élancé ainsi que sculpté.

_**« Alors… Où étais-tu avant que tu reviennes pour la bataille ? »**_ Demandais-je intrigué en changeant de sujet de conversation, faisant apparaitre un sourire en coin en connaissance de cause.

_**« En fait, j'étais aux États-Unis dans une petite ville perdue. J'étais logé chez un des membres de l'Ordre et j'ai dû me faire passer pour sa fille. Pendant plusieurs mois, j'ai dû prendre du Polynectar afin de lui ressembler et agir comme elle. Elle est également une sorcière et était au courant de ce qui se passait. Le problème a été que le sang sorcier est plus attirant qu'un autre, et j'ai, bien sûr, attiré l'attention d'un groupe de vampires. Je ne voulais pas me mêler à eux, mais je pensais qu'il serait pour le mieux si je gardais un œil sur eux au cas où ils travaillaient avec Voldemort. Cependant, en le faisant, j'ai dû faire semblant d'être irrévocablement amoureuse d'un des leurs, car il pensait que j'étais sa compagne. Ce qui n'est pas vrai. Bref, lorsque j'ai eu le mot qu'Harry avait été vu à Pré-au-Lard, je suis venu aussi vite avec la personne chez qui je logeais. Avant cela, nous avons fait en sorte que les vampires ne se souviennent pas de moi. »**_ Murmura-t-elle d'une voix contemplative. _**« Je voulais venir plus tôt, mais je savais que c'était risqué.**_ _**»**_ Termina-t-elle.

Après son explication, un silence confortable s'installa et nous restâmes ainsi dans cette position durant une longue période jusqu'à ce que je remarque le ciel devenant plus sombre, montrant le début de nuit.

Au bout d'un moment, Bella se releva et me tendit la main.

_**« Si nous allions à la recherche d'un endroit où nous pouvons nous reposer. Je pense qu'une nuit de sommeil nous fera du bien et, honnêtement, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu plus dormi une nuit complète ? »**_ Demanda-t-elle.

_**« Des jours… Depuis avant Gringotts. »**_ Fis-je en faisant un sourire en coin et en me relevant pour prendre sa main.

D'ici là, Bella et moi, nous marchâmes en direction de l'entrée principale du château puis nous empruntâmes les escaliers magiques tout en évitant les débris de pierre, de verre brisé et en enjambant les différents obstacles comme des statues en morceaux ou des colonnes de pierre tombées lors de la bataille.

Après un certain nombre de temps, Bella et moi, nous pénétrâmes dans la salle commune Gryffondor pour la voir partiellement détruite. Avec un dernier regard à l'autre, nous montâmes en direction des dortoirs pour les voir très endommagés.

Lorsque nous nous glissâmes dans les dortoirs des garçons de 7e année, ce fut pour constater qu'il restait plus qu'un seul lit encore debout et que tous les autres étaient soit brisés ou détruits.

_**« Bah… On a qu'à partager… »**_ Fit Bella en regardant autour d'elle en examinant les nombreux dégâts. _**« Je me demande pourquoi il n'y a que le lit où devait être mon frère qui tient encore en un seul morceau… »**_ Fit-elle remarquer en marchant vers lui pour ensuite agiter sa baguette dessus, et, l'instant suivant, la poussière disparut et les draps furent changés.

_**« Si tu es sûr, ça me va. »**_ Dis-je à mon tour tout en me rapprochant.

_**« Ça ne serait pas la première fois que je dors avec un Wesley… »**_ Fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire.

Par la suite, j'enlevai mon blouson ainsi que mes chaussures et, en tournant la tête, je pus remarquer Bella se dévêtir. Contrairement à moi, elle enleva aussi son pull, sa blouse ainsi que son jean. Haussant les épaules pour moi-même je me dis que je n'avais pas besoin d'être pudique et donc, j'enlevai mon jean troué et mon t-shirt recouvert de crasses ainsi que de poussière, me retrouvant ainsi plus qu'en boxer. Rapidement, j'allai du côté gauche du lit et je grimpai dedans.

Un instant plus tard, Bella se tourna puis vint également dans le lit en portant que ses sous-vêtements vert foncé de dentelle, qui me fit détourner les yeux, puis elle se couvrit de la couverture et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine.

_**« Ça te dérange ? »**_ Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers moi.

_**« Non. »**_ Répondis-je simplement.

_**« Bien… »**_ Murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée tout en drapant un bras sur ma taille durant le temps que je mis mon bras autour d'elle pour ensuite fermer mes yeux dans l'épuisement.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Doucement, je me réveillai à la luminosité des rayons de soleil filtrant dans le dortoir par les fenêtres. Ouvrant mes yeux, je réalisai que j'étais dans la même position sur Ron que lorsque je m'étais endormi dans ses bras. Je me redressai alors très délicatement afin de ne pas le réveiller puis je m'appuyai contre la tête du lit tout en passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux. Je souris à moi-même lorsque j'entendis un petit ronflement venir de Ron. Je devais avouer, ça m'avait manqué.

Lorsque je lui avais proposé que l'on dorme ensemble dans le même lit, je n'avais aucune arrière-pensée. De toute façon, je ne voyais pas Ron de cette façon, il était un très bon ami et à-peu-près comme un frère. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il était mon meilleur ami parce qu'il l'était avec Harry, tandis que moi, j'étais plus proche de Fred et George.

Beaucoup avaient toujours dit que nous étions plus qu'amis parce nous nous entendions plutôt bien, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais voir Ron au-delà d'un ami ou d'un frère. En plus, lui comme moi, nous avions de forts tempéraments et disons que ça viendrait à exploser un jour ou l'autre. Ça l'avait déjà fait à quelques reprises et il nous avait fallu du temps loin de l'autre pour nous calmer. Mon frère m'avait souvent arrêté, souvent avec l'aide des jumeaux, avant que je vienne à utiliser ma baguette. Ron avait eu de la chance que je n'étais pas présente lorsque lui et Harry s'étaient disputés durant la chasse des Horcruxes, car ça aurait certainement mal fini. J'étais plutôt protectrice de mon frère comme il l'était avec moi. Le truc qu'il ne fallait pas toucher, c'était mes parents et Sirius.

Lorsque j'avais vu cette tarée de Lestrange attaquer Ginny, j'avais agi avant que Molly puisse le faire et donc, j'avais dressé un bouclier en intervenant entre elle et Lestrange. Bien sûr, cette folle avait commencé à me narguer en chantonnant toutes sortes de choses sur la mort de Sirius et j'avais tant bien que mal réussi à rester calme.

Harry et moi, nous avions beau nous ressembler physiquement, nous ne le faisions pas vraiment au point de vue de notre caractère. Nous étions à l'opposé. Harry avait le caractère de notre mère, tandis que j'avais celui de notre père avec quelques particularités de notre mère.

Pensant à mes parents me fit soupirer nostalgiquement. J'étais heureuse que mon frère et moi, nous eûmes mis un terme à Voldemort, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'en étais heureuse ou soulagée. Même s'il était maintenant mort, ça ne changeait rien. Mes parents restaient toujours morts, Sirius aussi ainsi que Cédric et d'autres qui avaient perdu la vie durant cette dernière bataille.

Une larme silencieuse coula le long de ma joue en pensant à tous ces morts et beaucoup étaient des personnes que je connaissais ou dont j'étais proche. Je m'en voulais pour Tonks. Elle n'aurait pas dû venir à cette bataille, pas avec Teddy. À présent, Teddy n'aurait plus de parents. Mes seuls liens restants avec mes parents n'étaient plus là.

Je n'avais jamais été particulièrement proche de Remus, mais je me souciais de lui. Je n'avais pas été aussi attaché à la hanche avec lui comme je l'étais avec Sirius, mais ça me faisait mal de savoir que lui aussi n'était plus là. C'était injuste. Pour lui, pour Tonks, mais surtout pour Teddy. Il allait grandir sans parents et ce n'était pas une expérience que je conseillais. C'était horrible. Au moins, il avait encore sa grand-mère.

Pour être honnête, j'avais été étonné lorsqu'il m'avait contacté et qu'il m'avait demandé de devenir la marraine de Teddy. Au premier abord, je n'avais pas su quoi en penser puis en réfléchissant, j'avais accepté. À partir de là, j'avais commencé mes préparatifs pour mon retour et Charlie m'avait aidé à enlever les souvenirs des personnes de Forks me concernant. Nous l'avions fait petit à petit afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des Cullen. Miraculeusement, ça avait fonctionné et j'avais également tenté de le faire chez les Cullen. J'avais été soulagé lorsque cela avait fonctionné. Disons que ça valait mieux pour eux afin qu'ils restent en sécurité et ça valait aussi mieux pour moi, surtout en connaissant l'obsession qu'avait Edward avec moi.

Finalement, après de longues minutes à cogité un tas de choses dans ma tête, je me découvris tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Ron à côté de moi puis je descendis du lit. Lorsque mes pieds furent sur le sol, je marchai sur la pointe des pieds en direction de la salle de bain en espérant qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de dégâts. Malheureusement, je me rendis compte que la salle de bain était inutilisable et qu'il allait falloir que je trouve un autre endroit pour me laver.

_**« Kreattur… »**_ Chuchotais-je en espérant qu'il était toujours en vie.

Ma réponse me vint rapidement lorsque j'entendis le bruit familier de l'arrivée d'un elfe puis celui-ci s'inclina et me regarda avec respect et loyauté. Contrairement à mon frère, il m'obéissait sans problème et sans que je doive lui donner des ordres. Il m'avait immédiatement reconnu comme sa maitresse lors de la mort de Sirius, tandis qu'il avait fallu un certain à Harry pour y parvenir.

_**« Maitresse Bella… »**_ Me salua-t-il en se redressant pour ensuite me regarder dans l'attente.

_**« Pourrais-tu me trouver des vêtements propres et peut-être un peu de nourriture pour Ron lorsqu'il se réveille ? Le connaissant, il va être grincheux. »**_ Souris-je.

_**« Bien sûr… Faut-il des vêtements pour monsieur Ron ? »**_ Demanda-t-il.

_**« Ça serait gentil de ta part… Pourrais-tu me dire s'il y a un endroit encore en état afin que je puisse me laver ? »**_ Demandais-je.

_**« La salle de bain des préfets, les appartements de monsieur Rogue ainsi que les quartiers de la maison Serpentard sont encore en état. »**_ Répondit-il. _**« Est-ce que Kreattur peut encore faire quelque chose pour satisfaire maitresse ? »**_ Demanda-t-il.

_**« Non, Kreattur… »**_ Lui dis-je.

Cela dit, il disparut aussi rapidement et je dus seulement attendre quelques instants avant que deux piles de vêtements et un plateau rempli de nourriture apparaissent sur le bord du lit.

J'allais alors vers le lit, m'emparai des vêtements propres et m'habillai puis je plaçai le plateau sur le muret de la fenêtre à côté du lit. Cela fait, j'invoquai un morceau de parchemin et une plume puis j'écrivis une note rapide à Ron afin de lui informer des endroits où il pouvait aller, mais je savais qu'il n'allait surement pas se rendre chez les Serpentard sauf en dernier recours, et s'il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Ma note écrite, je fis disparaitre la plume puis je posai la note sur l'oreiller à côté de Ron et en prenant mes bottes dans mes mains, je sortis du dortoir par la porte tout en restant aussi silencieuse que possible.

En quelques minutes, je sortis par le portrait de la Grosse Dame puis je descendis les marches de l'escalier mobile en souhaitant qu'il n'allait pas faire ses jeux avec moi.

Au bout d'un moment à descendre les marches, je tournai vers la gauche lorsque j'atteignis le palier du cinquième étage puis je continuai à marcher le long de l'interminable couloir.

Enfin, j'arrivai devant un tableau représentant une cascade et celui-ci s'entrouvrit afin de me laisser accès à l'étroit passage donnant sur la salle de bain réservé normalement aux préfets, mais aussi aux capitaines des équipes de Quidditch. J'étais venu plusieurs fois avec la cape d'invisibilité après une séance assez intensive de Quidditch.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans la pièce d'eau, je ne m'attardai pas et j'ouvris les nombreux robinets de la baignoire afin d'enclencher l'eau à couler. Je fis alors un mouvement vers la sirène afin qu'elle ne puisse rien voir parce qu'elle était très pervertie puis je posai ma baguette sur le sol, allai dans l'un des placards prendre un peignoir et une serviette puis je revins sur le bord de la baignoire et je me déshabillai.

En attendant que la baignoire se remplisse, j'observai autour de moi et je remarquai qu'il n'y avait pas eu de trop gros dégâts. En fait, il n'y en avait pas du tout. Cette pièce était toujours aussi luxueuse et somptueuse. Il n'y avait aucun défaut.

Finalement, je trempai le bout de mes orteils dans l'eau afin de m'assurer que l'eau était à une température ambiante puis lorsque je fus satisfaite, je me glissai lentement dans l'eau jusqu'à m'immerger dedans et que l'eau s'arrête au niveau de mes épaules. Je m'adossai alors contre la paroi carrelée de la baignoire, installai ma tête sur le rebord puis je fermai les yeux et étendis mes jambes avec mes mains posées sur le sol de la baignoire.

Je ne sus dire combien de temps je restai dans l'eau fumante ainsi que dans le brouillard causé de la chaleur de l'eau ainsi qu'entouré par les bulles de la mousse, mais, soudainement, j'ouvris les yeux lorsque j'entendis des pas approchés.

Discrètement, je me retournai dans l'eau afin d'être face au rebord de la baignoire puis je pris ma baguette dans ma main droite et la visai devant moi, même si je ne voyais pas grand-chose.

Un instant plus tard, une figure se démarqua du brouillard et de la fumée dans la salle de bain puis une personne, que je connaissais, apparue de derrière la fumée. Il fut surpris de me voir, mais il me regarda bien vite avec un sourcil relevé et les bras croisés lorsqu'il vit ma baguette dirigée contre lui. Aussitôt, je la baissai et la remis sur le rebord de la baignoire.

_**« Bill… »**_ Dis-je simplement. _**« Que fais-tu ici ? »**_ Demandais-je par la suite.

_**« Eh bien… Je pensais à me laver de toute cette crasse, mais, apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul avec la même idée. »**_ Ricana-t-il en s'approchant afin que j'aie une meilleure vue de lui.

_**« Je vois… Je voulais me laver dans la salle de bain Gryffondor, mais elles sont détruites et je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller me les geler dans les cachots où ce sont les seules qui n'ont subi aucun dommage. »**_ Répondis-je en haussant les épaules sans m'inquiéter de ma nudité.

_**« Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce lieu. »**_ Fit-il remarquer.

_**« Je suis venu sous la cape à partir du moment où Cédric a dit à Harry sur l'œuf. Je ne venais pas tout le temps, mais souvent avec les séances de Quidditch lorsqu'elles étaient très intensives et que mes muscles avaient besoin de se détendre. J'ai failli me faire prendre une fois par Rogue qui rôdait dans les alentours, mais je me suis échappé de justesse. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'envie de recevoir une énième détention pour avoir trainé dans les couloirs. Merlin sait combien j'en ai eu à cause de lui, même si je les avais partiellement cherchées. »**_ Répondis-je.

_**« Ça te dérange si je viens ? »**_ Demanda-t-il.

_**« Ça ne me dérange pas, mais je ne pense pas que Fleur va être heureuse à ce sujet. Après tout, elle est jalouse pour un rien. »**_ Répondis-je honnêtement.

_**« Je me fou de ce qu'elle peut bien penser. »**_ Rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules de façon désinvolte.

_**« Trouble dans le paradis de ton mariage ? »**_ Demandais-je.

_**« Il n'y a plus de mariage. »**_ Répondit-il en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise, me faisant détourner de quelque peu mes yeux tout comme je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. _**« Disons que j'ai vu ses vraies couleurs et que ce n'était pas très beau. En plus, elle me trompait avec plusieurs gars. J'ai obtenu rapidement un divorce grâce à Gringotts. »**_ M'informa-t-il tout en continuant à se déshabiller sans pudeur ou quoi que ce soit.

_**« Tout le monde va bien chez les Wesley ? »**_ Demandais-je en tournant mon corps afin que j'aie une vue de la sirène qui essayait de retirer le bandeau que j'avais placé sur ses yeux.

_**« Quelques blessures et égratignures pour la plupart, mais, rien de grave. J'ai encore reçu une cicatrice de Greyback par contre. »**_ Répondit-il pour ensuite se glisser dans l'eau.

Cette révélation faite, je tournai ma tête pour voir plusieurs traces de griffes sur son épaule et allant vers son omoplate. Je la touchai provisoirement.

_**« Sais-tu si tu vas te transformer ? »**_ Demandais-je avec préoccupation parce que je savais à quel point ça pouvait être douloureux parce que j'avais une fois demandé à Remus afin de comprendre sa haine d'être un Loup-Garou.

_**« Il ne m'a pas mordu donc je ne serais pas un loup-garou, mais mes sens sont un peu plus développé qu'à la normale. J'ai également une envie plus particulière pour la viande saignante. »**_ Répondit-il en regardant également la sirène pour ensuite me fixer avec un sourcil relevé.

**« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est une perverse… »** Dis-je en haussant les épaules. **« Elle a de la chance que je n'ai rien fait d'autre… »** Marmonnais-je avec un sourire diabolique.

_**« Je comprends mieux la raison pour laquelle tu t'entends avec les jumeaux. Tu es comme eux. »**_ Fit-il remarquer en riant.

_**« Mon père était un Maraudeur… Il fallait bien qu'il y en ait un entre Harry et moi qui hérite de ce côté. » **_Répliquais-je tout en l'éclaboussant avant de m'abaisser dans l'eau et de nager vers l'autre côté avant qu'il puisse réagir.

Lorsque je refis surface à l'opposé de la baignoire, ce fut pour voir Bill occuper à me chercher de ses yeux. Cependant, il me repéra très vite et il plongea à son tour dans l'eau, ce qui me fit écarquiller les yeux en réalisant tout d'un coup qu'il allait me faire payer ce que je venais de faire.

Je savais que je devrais être inquiète qu'il puisse voir la partie inférieure de mon corps, mais je n'étais pas du genre à être pudique. De toute façon, j'avais déjà été vu nue par certains Wesley lorsque je me baignais nue avec Ginny dans l'étant la nuit ou lorsqu'il faisait chaud.

Toujours en regardant attentivement la surface de l'eau, je cherchai avec mes yeux un signe de Bill quand soudainement je sentis sa main m'attraper par la cheville et me tirer vers le bas, me faisant m'enfoncer dans l'eau avec lui.

Au bout d'un moment à tenter de me débattre de la prise de Bill, mais en vain à cause de sa force, celui-ci installa ses mains sur ma taille et il me rapprocha de lui tout en me regardant dans les yeux.

Immédiatement, j'arrêtai d'essayer de m'échapper de sa prise. L'instant d'après, Bill nous refit remonter à la surface de l'eau, mais ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il me relâcha. Au contraire, il me colla encore plus à lui afin que nous nous retrouvions poitrine contre poitrine et j'eus le souffle coupé à la sensation de nos peaux se touchant aussi étroitement et si intimement.

Bien sûr, j'avais déjà été avec quelqu'un de façon aussi intime, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Je n'avais pas ressenti ce bien-être ou ce feu en moi. J'étais comme électrisé.

Pour être honnête, Bill était le deuxième Wesley avec qui j'étais aussi proche physiquement. En effet, j'avais une fois dépassé mon lien d'amitié avec George et c'était seulement parce que nous avions testé une potion pour la fabrication des produits pour la boutique.

Fred avait eu la brillante idée de ne pas seulement se contenter à des philtres d'amour sur une période déterminée et il voulait élargir les potions de ce style.

Effectivement, nous avions également travaillé, grâce à mes talents en potions, sur un philtre de désir. Cela fonctionnait comme le philtre d'amour sauf que ça travaillait seulement sur l'attirance physique, mais c'était le même principe. Cependant, j'avais travaillé durement sur ce projet afin que personne ne profite de manipuler une personne. La base du philtre consistait à ce qu'il y ait un minimum d'attirance entre les deux personnes concernées. Comme le philtre d'amour, il fallait mettre un cheveu de la personne concernée. Lors du test, nous avions décidé que ça serait George qui le testerait étant donné que Fred était avec quelqu'un à cette époque. Cependant, ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que Fred avait mis l'un de mes cheveux dans la potion et vu que j'étais physiquement attiré par George, ça avait travaillé tout seul par la suite.

_**« Qu'est - … »**_ Commençais-je de façon troublée en remarquant le regard intense et brulant de Bill.

Sans que je puisse réagir et en me prenant au dépourvu, Bill écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes de façon persistante. Au premier abord, je ne réagis pas tout de suite et mes bras pendirent mollement sur mes côtés, trop choqué pour répondre, mais lorsque Bill insista en rapprochant ma tête de lui avec sa main sur l'arrière de celle-ci, je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre avec autant d'empressement que semblait l'être Bill.

Après un certain temps, Bill dégagea sa bouche de la mienne et posa ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire pour ensuite rejoindre mon cou tout comme je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, qu'il semblait avoir coupé, et je rapprochai sa tête dans mon cou pour ensuite me morde la lèvre inférieure assez durement à cause des sensations que me provoquait ses touches et morsures.

Bien vite, Bill me souleva et j'entourai sa taille de mes jambes tout en me tenant avec mes mains sur ses épaules. En continuant ses agressions le long de mon cou, mais aussi en m'embrassant avec passion et fougue, il marcha jusqu'au rebord de la baignoire, pris d'une main ma baguette et la déposa sur nos vêtements pour ensuite prendre sa propre baguette et viser le tas de vêtements avant de poser une main dessus.

En quelques secondes, une lumière bleue émana des vêtements puis je me sentis aspirer dans un tunnel.

À la réalisation qu'il venait de créer un Portoloin, je fermai les yeux et m'accrochai à lui fermement. Je me doutais bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autorisation du Ministère pour le faire étant donné qu'il travaillait pour Gringotts. En plus, il n'y avait plus de Ministère depuis qu'il était tombé grâce à Voldemort.

Au bout d'un petit moment, je me sentis atterrir sur une surface moelleuse et je me rendis compte que je posais à présent sur un matelas avec Bill au-dessus de moi, mais aussi avec mes jambes toujours autour de lui.

Sans attendre plus longtemps que nécessaire, Bill attaqua mon cou fiévreusement avant de forcer ses lèvres sur les miennes de façon fougueuse, passionnée et exigeante. Il entreprit ensuite de glisser une main vers mon sein et de commencer à le malaxer tout en jouant avec mon mamelon et mon téton de son pouce. Cela eut le don de me faire souffler et de me faire frémir dans le plaisir, mais aussi de frissonner. Dès lors, je resserrai ma prise avec l'une de mes jambes et j'attrapai Bill par la nuque pour ensuite dévorer son cou avec des morsures et des suçons.

Après assez longtemps, Bill se repositionna puis je le senti se glisser à l'intérieur de moi, me faisant gémir de satisfaction et de délectation. Par la suite, Bill entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens et ensemble, nous bougeâmes en tandem comme si nous étions qu'un seul corps. Nos souffles se mélangeaient ainsi que nos parfums et senteurs. Je me sentais si bien, si vivante. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.

Finalement, je détachai mes mains de celles de Bill puis je les accrochai à sa nuque et je me rapprochai de lui pour ensuite prendre ses lèvres avec les miennes dans un baiser langoureux, lent, mais qui restait encore passionné et exigeant.

Au moment où je sentis mon rapprochement, je resserrai mes jambes autour de la taille de Bill tout comme je passai mes mains dans son dos, tandis que lui était occupé à sucer l'un de mes tétons avec avidité et qu'une de ses mains empoignait l'une de mes fesses. Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de mon apogée, mes gémissements et halètements pouvaient se faire entendre de plus en plus fort.

À un moment donné, Bill se recula de moi tout en m'entrainant avec lui et il se mit sur ses genoux pour ensuite m'attirer sur lui et me pénétrer une nouvelle fois. Je plaçai alors mes jambes autour de lui et mes mains posées derrière moi sur le matelas, tandis que Bill mit ses propres mains sur mes hanches afin de m'aider à le monter et à répondre à ses poussées passionnées et énergiques.

Après quelques longues minutes ainsi, je me redressai et entremêlai mes doigts d'une main dans les cheveux de Bill, tandis que l'autre alla dans son dos en resserrant sa prise sur celui-ci lorsque le plaisir se faisait des plus intenses. Bill quant à lui prodiguait mille sensations des plus agréables à mon corps en mordillant et en suçant la peau de mon cou tout en malaxant mes seins de ses doigts magiques.

Après très longtemps, mon corps s'arqua de lui-même dans le plaisir, mais aussi dans la délectation et l'extase lorsque j'atteins mon orgasme. Bill continua alors à aller à l'intérieur de moi à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Avant longtemps, je le sentis se raidir en dessous de moi puis je l'entendis lâcher un juron lorsqu'il vint dans mon antre chaleureux. Par la suite, il posa sa tête dans mon cou tout comme nous étions occupés à reprendre des respirations normales et régulières.

_**« Et maintenant ? »**_ Demandais-je après une très longue période tout en relevant la tête afin de le regarder et en restant avachi sur la poitrine de Bill.

_**« Et maintenant… »**_ Réfléchit-il de façon contemplative. _**« Profitons de la vie sans se soucier de rien d'autre… »**_ Dit-il avec un bref sourire pour ensuite soulever mon menton avec deux doigts et poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_**« Profitons de la vie… »**_ Me mis-je d'accord en me redressant et en glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour enfin mordre ludiquement et suggestivement le lobe de son oreille tout en réprimant un sourire satisfait lorsque je le sentis frémir en dessous de moi.

~ ~ ~ **FIN** ~ ~ ~


End file.
